Le Roi D'Azuria
by asuyaki
Summary: Un roi d'un grand royaume, celui d'Azuria. Sora vivait des jours paisible en ce lieu avec ses gardiens Roxas et Riku. Mais une menace approcha dangereusement. Quelle est t'elle ? Semi UA ou UA complètement à voir ! Pairing : RikuxSora; AxelxRoxas et encore surement ! Ceci est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent svp ! :)
1. Prologue

Bonjour, comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, c'est ma toute première fic, donc merci d'être indulgent ^.^

Il y aura surement des scènes un peu olé olé plus tard dans les chapitres, donc homophobe, abstenez vous ! (mais venez jeter un coup d'œil à l'histoire quand même hihi)

Disclaimer : Les persos m'appartiennent ! Mouhahaha !... Bon ok... Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et disney (si y'a du disney dedans ^.^)

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, aventure

Rating : M vu y'aura surement des petits mot olé olé :)

J'espère que ma première fic vous plaira, autant qu'à moi!

Vous pouvez review si vous le souhaitez, sa motive toujours l'auteur de voir ce qui va ou va pas :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

_\- Paroles en langage Azurien_

**\- Pensée des personnages**

* * *

Prologue :

Un jardin fleuri, un vent soufflant, un ciel d'un bleu azur, des enfants jouant, tel étais le palais d'Azuria. Un monde rempli de bonheur et de partage.

_Majesté ! Vous ne devez pas faire ça !_

Un garçon d'une chevelure brune se retourna, il regarda son interlocuteur.

_Mais pourquoi donc Roxas ?_

Le dénommé Roxas s'approcha de son roi essoufflé.

_Voyons Sora, ne vois tu pas que c'est dangereux ?_

_Dangereux ? Ah … Oui, c'est vrai, pardon. _

Sora semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux contemplait le vaste ciel bleu, il le regardait avec insistance, un peu trop au goût de Roxas.

_Majesté ? Que se passe t'il ? Vous me semblez ailleurs._

_Je … Je sens une menace approcher, une d'une ampleur bien trop grande Roxas._

Roxas regarda son roi avec insistance

_Une menace ?_

_Oui Roxas._

_Je ne ressens pourtant rien au niveau des frontière du royaume majesté !_

_Pardon Roxas, ça doit être moi, je divague._

_Si vous le dites Majesté …_

Sora baissa ses yeux du ciel et regarda en direction de Roxas qui gardais une tête étonné.

_Roxas … Au moins toi tu vivras …_

_Majesté ?_

De loin on pouvais voir une silhouette plutôt grande approcher. Il avait un corps plutôt bien sculpté et de long cheveux argenté. Il s'approcha de Sora et Roxas.

_Riku ! _Cria Roxas.

L'interpellé lâcha un petit sourire et regarda en direction de Sora.

_Sora ? Que se passe t'il ? Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien._

Sora ne répondit pas, son sourire tant habituel n'était plus là, il se passait quelque chose, et pas une petite.

_Riku, Roxas Je sais que vous vous en sortirez, je vous sauverais de ce désastre, je vous le promet._

Roxas et Riku le regardaient, étonné par cette phrase incompréhensible. Il y eu un silence de quelque minutes. Quand finalement Riku le brisa.

_Sora, que nous caches tu ?_

Sora se retourna vers ses deux protecteurs son regard vide semblait plus brillant, ses yeux habituellement bleu , changeait de couleur et virais au rouge. Ses cheveux châtain quant à eux devenait noir ébène et grandissait, lui arrivant au épaules, son sourire était glaciale.

Les deux protecteurs furent muet, ce spectacle était beau, mais aussi terrifiant. Leur roi qui était habituellement souriant et naïf, se transformait devant leur yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit.

Riku commença à réfléchir, à se demander quel pouvait être la raison de cette transformation. Mais trop occupé à regarder son roi, celui ci s'arrêta de penser .

_Enchanté mes protecteurs, je pense que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez ainsi._

Riku et Roxas ne bougère pas. Seul Roxas brisa le silence.

_Majesté ? Que vous est t'il arrivé ?_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Luminas Roxas. Toi et riku, vous devez partir, maintenant._

_Et pourquoi donc ? _Protesta Riku.

Sora ne fait que lui sourire.

_Sora ?!_

Sora commençait à incanter un sort, des flammes jaillirent de ses mains. Elle était orange, et paru si chaude que Riku et Roxas s'en éloignèrent .

_Sora ! Que fais tu ?!_

_Riku, Roxas … Je vous en pris, VIVEZ !_

Un bruit sourd se fit, une géante météorite s'approcha dangereusement du palais, à elle seule elle pouvais anéantir une ville, voir un continent en entier.

_NON SORA ! _

Au loin une silhouette contemplait notre jeune roi, sourire au lèvres il lâcha un mot à peine perceptible.

_Meurt Sora, avec ton palais._

Riku avais senti sa présence ténébreuse et ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

**Il est de retour … Non ce n'est pas possible ! Sora !**

_Je vous sauverais …_

Sora fini d'invoquer sa flamme ardente qui brûla de mille feux, il regardait ses gardiens d'un coin de l'œil et fini par utilisé une pierre bleu comportant un signe de lune.

_Non Sora, ne l'utilise pas ! _

Roxas et Rku s'approchait en courant de leur souverains mais celui-ci finit par lancer un sort qui téléporta nos deux protecteurs hors du royaume.

_SORA !_ Crièrent en chœur les gardiens.

_Ainsi vous êtes à l'abri …_

Une énorme explosion eu lieu. Le royaume tout entier trembla, les murs, les fleurs tout, disparu en l'espace de quelque seconde.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent toujours à Square enix , bien que je les voudrait pour moi hihi

**Merci à CrimsonRealm pour ta review, sa m'a fait un grand plaisir ! :D Je dois avouer que moi aussi sa m'a perturbé la manière dont j'ai mis les pensée et dialogue, alors j'ai suivi ton conseil, et sa me semble bien plus propre, merci !**

du coup, petite modif dans la fic :

"..." dialogue entre guillemet : langage Azurien

_Pensée des personnages_

Dialogue commençant par un - langage normal.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Il faisait noir, on aurais dit l'abysse lui même, tant d'obscurité, trop d'obscurité...

« Ce n'est pas fini, tu ne disparaîtra pas maintenant , nous avons besoin de toi, non que dis-je, le monde a besoin de toi. Tu ne te rappellera plus qui tu était ni même l'étendu de tes pouvoirs. Ce « mur » dans ton cœur bloquera tous tes souvenirs. Alors évite de venir le gratter , ou des cicatrices pourrais ressurgir. Défiant la mort elle même. »

Une voix chaleureuse parvins jusqu'à ce corps endormi dans ce flot ténébreux. Il était impossible de savoir qui c'était, seule une lueur étrange apparaissait au milieu de ce vide.

« Ne t'en fait pas, à présent tout ira bien Sora. »

* * *

« Riku, cela fait maintenant un an depuis que le royaume à... »

« Roxas, s'il te plaît, n'en reparle pas. »

Deux adolescent marchaient dans une rue plutôt colorée, et surtout où la foule régnait . L'un avait les cheveux blond, une coiffure en bataille et des yeux bleu. L'autre une belle chevelure argenté et des yeux émeraude. Tous deux étaient en tenu réglementaire de leur lycée.

« Oh Riku c'est vrai, évitons de parler l'Azurien ici ... »

« Hmmpft »

Un vent soufflait la petite brise d'avril, les fleurs de cerisier tombait le long des chemins parsemant le sol d'une couleur rose.

\- Hey les gars ! Attendez moi !

Riku et Roxas se retourna , au loin ils aperçu un jeune homme courir vers leur direction.

\- Ah salut Axel !

\- Yo Roxas.

La silhouette plutôt grande s'approcha des deux anciens protecteurs.

\- Alors vous allez au lycée ?

\- Sa se voit non ?

Le grand se retourna pour faire face à l'argenté.

\- Toi t'es toujours le même, glaciale, faut te décoincé un peu quoi.

\- Et bien quand un punky rouge viens vers moi, je me sens malade de suite.

\- Voyons Riku, ne dit pas sa.

Le blond se tourna vers l'argenté clairement pour lui faire comprendre qu'être glaciale avec tous le monde ne servirait à rien.

\- Sinon Roxas, t'as prévu quoi pour le dej' après les maths ?

\- Hmm un bento avec une bonne glace à l'eau de mer !

\- Ahah je m'en serais douté tient ! On ira la manger sur le toit ? Comme d'hab' ?

\- Ouai bien sur, sa te pose pas de problème Riku ?

\- Non.

\- Ok super alors !

Le trio passèrent les portes de l'école, Roxas et Axel semblait bien s'amuser, Riku lui, ne dit pas un mot du trajet .

_Sora … Ce monde me semble bien triste sans toi, sans ton sourire qui me permettait de sortir de mes propres ténèbres. Pourquoi nous à tu donc sauvé ? Ne sais tu pas que le rôle que nous avions Roxas et moi est celui de te protéger à jamais ? Ta gentillesse nous à sauvé mais..._

\- Riku !

Le dénommé Riku fut arracher à ses pensées et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

\- Salut Kairi.

Une jeune fille au cheveux rouge s'avança vers Riku, elle était plutôt moyenne et jolie.

\- On a maths aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok merci ! Viens on y va alors !

\- Oui. Roxas , Riku, allons-y.

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête et tous s'en allèrent vers leurs salle de cours.

La salle étaient plutôt grande, et simple aussi, une salle de cours quoi. La fenêtre était ouverte et des pétales de cerisier se balancèrent au gré du vent , quelque une arriva à l'intérieur et se déposa sur le bureau de Riku.

_Sora, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à toi, et du fait que tu sois partie comme sa, sans rien dire._

_Pourquoi ? Ne sais tu pas que sans toi je n'ai plus de raison de vivre ? _

_Cette menace je savais qu'elle approchait, chaque jour, inexorablement. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'en est pas la force._

Au loin Roxas regarda Riku d'un air pensif et triste.

_Riku, évite de trop y penser, nous le retrouverons, il n'est pas mort, je le sais... Je le sens. Nous le reverrons._

\- Aheum ! Asseyez vous tous ! Aujourd'hui je tient à vous présentez un nouvel élève alors soyez sympa avec ! Tu peux entrer jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit, tous le monde regarda en direction de ce nouvel élève qui possédait des cheveux châtain en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu majestueux.

Riku au loin ne prêta pas attention à ce nouvel élève, il ne faisais que regarder les cerisier en fleurs en ce mois d'Avril.

\- Présente toi que l'on puisse commencer le cours.

\- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sora.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus ! à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Amnésie

Disclaimer: Les persos sont la propriété de Square Enix ! Et disney aussi héhé. (malheureusement).

**Merci à CrimsonRealm pour sa review, sa fait super plaisir, et sa donne toujours autant envie de continuer ! Je plain Riku ahah ! :)**

"..." dialogue entre guillemet : langage Azurien

_Pensée des personnages_

Dialogue commençant par un - langage normal.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vous dit à bientôt et surtout, bonne lecture !

Ps: je fait passer la fic en rating T pour le moment, je changerais quand cela devra être M :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Amnésie

\- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sora.

Toute la classe chuchota étonné du transfert d'un nouvel élève en cette période de l'année.

Riku, à l'écoute du nom de Sora retourna sa tête en direction du châtain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Sora?!

Roxas fut surpris lui aussi et commença à se lever quand il se rassis sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Mais … Que se passe t'il ?_

-Sora ! Tu es là ! Tu es revenu !

Riku se leva , et couru vers son roi sous les regard choqué de sa classe.

Kairi intervint stoppant la course du protecteur de l'ombre.

\- Tu le connais Riku ?

\- Oui.

Riku s'approcha de Sora et lui sourit, il lui souris en retour.

\- Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Riku perdit son sourire, il regarda Sora de haut en bas se demandant si il ne s'était pas trompé, se frottait les yeux, mais non c'était bien lui, son Sora devant lui , mais pourquoi ne le reconnaissais t'il pas ?

\- Sora ? C'est moi Riku, tu sais on est amis d'enfance et tu es …

Roxas se leva et coupa Riku

\- Hum Riku, ne dit rien s'il te plaît.

\- Mais Roxas ?! Ne voit tu pas ? Il est là ! Devant nous !

\- Riku .. Tous le monde nous regarde …

La classe regardaient en effet ses deux camarades d'un air encore plus surpris.

Le professeur de mathématique intervint d'un air énervé.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir Riku je vous pris.

Sora ne dit rien, il ne faisais que regarder Riku quand tout à coup il marchait vers la fenêtre, contemplant les fleurs de cerisiers.

Riku le suivit du regard et affichait un air de plus en plus sombre.

_Sora ? Mais tu es toujours le même ! Toujours dans la lune, tu as toujours eu cette perte de réalité ne me fait pas croire que tu as tout oublié !_

\- Allez vous asseoir au fond de la salle Sora, 3ème rangée près de la fenêtre, et vous regagner votre place Riku.

Sora partit s'asseoir, Riku le contemplant encore, il finir par gagner leur place tous les deux.

\- Il est un peu étrange le nouveau tu trouves pas Roxas ?

\- Axel, tu ne sais rien de lui, ne l'insulte pas je te pris.

Roxas semblait froid, bien trop froid au yeux d'Axel.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Vous faire genre le connaître alors que lui il vous connaît même pas !

\- Axel, ne dit plus un mot, merci.

\- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris.

Axel commença à bouder et Roxas pris un air grave.

_Il n'à quand même pas perdu la mémoire ? Je refuse d'y croire !_

L'heure tournait doucement aux yeux de notre roi, celui-ci contemplait toujours les belles fleurs de cerisier. Riku ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son Sora.

_Non, je refuse d'y croire, tu me ment Sora … J'en aurais le cœur net !_

\- Sora, arrêter d'être aussi dissipé durant mon cours de math !

Sora regardait le prof dans les yeux et lui lançait un grand sourire.

\- Oh pardon Monsieur je ne prêtait pas attention à votre cours.

Ceci mit fou de rage son pauvre prof.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous vous ficher de moi en plus ?!

\- Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention.

\- Mais vous m'exaspérez !

\- Oh, et bien …

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

Riku lâcha un petit rire, c'était bien son roi sa d'être aussi dissipé.

Roxas lui se massait le crâne pour signaler son habitude de cette attitude de son souverain.

Kairi ne pouvait cesser de contempler Sora de loin, cela attira le regard de Sora.

\- Oh tu veux faire connaissance ?

Dit il avec son énorme sourire.

Celle ci répondit par un sourire également.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas, à la pause dej' ça te va ?

\- Ouaip, pas de soucis !

Riku regarda Kairi d'un œil noir, son aura meurtrière commença à se faire sentir.

Cela attira de suite l'attention de Roxas qui lui fit mine de s'arrêter.

Sora lui eu un frisson, et se retourna en direction de cette « aura » mais il ne la trouva pas.

_Cette Kairi de mes deux … Elle … Elle essaye d'approcher Sora, je ne le permettrait pas !_

La cloche retentit marquant la fin de ce cours qui paru aussi long qu'une vie.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, il y eu un brouhaha et une courses en direction de la cafet' c'était pain Yakisoba spécial XXL aujourd'hui !

Roxas, Axel et Riku se levèrent et vinrent en direction de Sora, accompagné de Kairi celle ci prit la parole.

\- Tu as de quoi manger Sora ?

\- Et bien non, mes parents ne m'ont rien laissé, il était occupé ! Mais j'ai de quoi acheter, on y va ?

Riku fut d'un coup surpris, depuis quand avait t'il des parents ? Et dans ce monde en plus. Il ne préféra pas parler, ayant déjà trop attiré l'attention sur lui. Roxas baissa la tête ne comprenant pas non plus.

\- Allons à la cafet acheter nos repas alors !

\- Bien sur , je te suis !

Axel, Kairi et Sora marcha d'un pas rapide vers la cafet, Roxas et Riku eux, prirent leur temps.

« Je ne comprend plus rien, Roxas, que se passe t'il ?! »

« Je ne sais pas Riku, mais il faut essayer de nous entretenir en tête à tête avec lui. »

Ils continuèrent leurs route vers la cafet'.

Au loin une silhouette sombre les contempla

_Ainsi tu as survécu roi d'Azuria, l'étendu de tes pouvoirs est une menace pour nous tous, tu dois disparaître !_

La silhouette disparu dans une vague ténébreuse.

\- Ah je reviens Sora, je dois aller rendre mon DM au prof de biologie, donc je te rejoint après, on ira manger sur le toit ?

\- Oui bien sur, pas de soucis Kairi je t'attendrais.

\- Axel viens avec moi, avant d'oublier de rendre le tient !

\- Ouai ouai, j'arrive.

Axel regadra Roxas lui adressant son sourire charmeur.

\- A tal Roxas.

Celui ci lui répondit en retour.

\- A tal Axel.

Notre trio se dirigea vers le toit du bahut, et arrivant vers celui ci, Riku plaqua Sora contre le mur.

« Sora ?! Pourquoi fait tu semblant d'être amnésique ?! Ne sais tu pas ce que j'ai éprouvé ? Ce qu'on a pu éprouver Roxas et moi suite à ta disparition ?! »

\- Mais ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me dit !

« Quoi ? Mais c'est ta langue natale ! »

\- Excuse moi euh … Riku ? Mais je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me raconte. Désolé.

Celui ci prit le poignet de Sora et ne pu s'empêcher de crier serrant son étreinte.

\- Arrête de divaguer ! Je sais que tu te rappelle de nous ! Tu essaye encore de nous protéger ? Ou de nous faire une mauvaise blague ? C'est sa ?!

Son rire pris un rire de quelqu'un sombrant dans la folie.

\- Mais ? Arrête lâche moi ! Tu me fait mal !

Roxas intervint.

« Arrête Riku, ne sombre pas dans ta part obscure ! »

Riku s'arrêta et lâcha le poignet de Sora.

\- Désolé.

\- Désolé Riku, je ne te connais vraiment pas.

\- C'est normal, voyons. Sa mémoire fut sceller par lui.

Riku et Roxas se retournèrent en direction de la voix.

Celui ci apparu par un portail ténébreux. Et s'avança vers Sora.

\- Il n'est qu'une coquille vide, ne connaissant rien sur ce monde, ni sur lui même, ni même son royaume.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ?!

\- Moi ? Rien malheureusement, sinon il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qui es tu ?

S'empressa de demander Roxas.

Sora contemplait la silhouette noire ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

\- Hmm, pourquoi pas te faire souffrir psychologiquement ?

Roxas et Riku s'empressa de courir vers leur roi.

\- Voyons tu sais bien que le mot interdit c'est « Azuria »

Sora commença à se masser douloureusement la tête et sa main alla en direction de son cœur.

\- Mais que lui fait tu ?! Cria soudainement Riku.

\- Ahah !

Une clé apparu des mains de Roxas obligeant la silhouette à s'éloigner de force.

Ah les protecteurs, je vous ai presque oublier. Bon je suis pas d'humeur, je me retire. Oh et Riku, tu es devenu une vrai tafiole.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

Roxas faisait disparaître sa Keyblade de ses mains et s'approcha de Sora qui haletait.

\- J'ai mal... Mais que se passe t'il ?

Roxas mit ses mains vers le cœur de Sora et une lumière jaillit le faisant s'endormir dans les bras de Riku qui était proche de Sora

« Riku, tu n'as pas des choses à me dire ? Tu le connais cet homme en noir ? »

« … Je, je ne peut te raconter je... »

« Riku, il va le falloir »

« Okay … Mais avant emmenons Sora à l'infirmerie »

Au loin Axel et Kairi ont assisté à toute la scène.

\- Alors le temps est venu Kairi?

\- Malheureusement oui, je pensais que ce mur puissent perdurer mais il faut croire que non …

\- Restons ignorant et surveillons les pour le moment.

\- Oui.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Lumière et ténèbres

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même si je l'aurais voulu ^.^

"..." dialogue entre guillemet : langage Azurien

_Pensée des personnages_

Dialogue commençant par un - langage normal.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Merci à Phoenix Carmin pour sa review, sa ma fait plaiz' on verra si il peut le séduire :p**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lumière et ténèbres

Des bruits de pas, un jeune homme portant un autre dans ses bras. Celui ci avait le visage calme, et semblait rêver. Riku regarda le visage endormi de son roi, et s'empressa d'aller à l'infirmerie accompagné de Roxas.

Ils trouvèrent l'infirmerie et ouvrirent la porte. Il n'y a avais personne, seul une fenêtre ouverte décoré de rideau blanc avec des motif de broderie dessus. Un courant d'air se fit sentir, mais il n'était pas froid, il était plutôt doux et apaisant. La taille de la salle était moyenne, et la peinture était de couleur blanche. Il y avait plusieurs lit et tous était vide. Riku y déposa son roi sur l'un d'entre eux.

« Il a une tête drôlement calme, tu trouve pas Riku ? »

Celui ci continuais à contempler Sora dans son sommeil, et il déposa sa man contre sa joue, joue qui était chaude.

« Il à toujours cet air de bébé quand il dort, trop mignon. »

« Et bien Riku tu as du le voir dormir plus de fois que moi à ce que je vois ahah ! »

« Je te le fait pas dire Roxas. »

Les deux rirent un coup, et Roxas fini par devenir sérieux.

« Je veux tout savoir Riku, je pense que tu me cache des choses depuis longtemps à présent. »

Celui ci se retourna, et fit face à Roxas.

« J'ai toujours été très assimilé aux ténèbres comme tu le sais. »

« Oui, nous sommes né pour protéger l'attribut lumière et ténèbres ainsi que Sora »

« Oui exact. »

« Et donc, comment connaît tu ce type ? »

« Et bien, je devrais pas te dire mais … Il est très lié à toi. »

Roxas se tu quelque seconde puis finit par dire :

« Qui ? »

« Vanitas. »

« Vanitas ? Non c'est ... »

« Enfin … Il est plus lié à Ventus qu'a toi, mais comme tu es une part de Ventus tu sais que ... »

« N'en rajoute pas un mot Riku, je veux juste savoir comment tu l'as connu. »

« C'est assez long Roxas. »

Des bruits de pas se fit sentir, au loin la porte s'ouvrit et Kairi et Axel apparurent.

\- Oh il va bien ? On est monté pour déjeuner après avoir rendu nos DM mais vous n'étiez pas là, alors Axel et moi on c'est inquiété.

\- Je vois ...

Roxas soupira, il voulait savoir la suite, surtout au sujet de Vanitas et de Ventus. Mais il ne dit rien

Axel remarqua son silence.

\- Bah quoi Roxy, t'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Ah ah si, si, Axel.

Kairi se tourna et s'approcha de Sora elle le contempla d'un œil triste puis intervint dans la conversation.

Sinon en attendant on pourrais manger peut-être ? Sa vous dit ?

\- Moi je veux bien …

Tous le monde se tourna vers Sora qui venait de se réveiller. Riku se mit près de Sora.

\- Sora ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh euh oui merci .

Sora lui lâcha son grand sourire quotidien. Riku souris à son tour.

Sora se leva du lit mais manquait de peu de tomber, Riku le tenu.

\- Ça ne va pas Sora ?

\- Euh si, mais je me sens un peu bizarre.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Non t'en fait pas.

Kairi détourna ses yeux et eu un air triste qu'elle garda pour elle.

\- Allons-y, Riku veille sur Sora, nous allons sur le toit déjeuner.

\- Mais ! Kai-

\- Pas de mais qui tienne Axel. Roxas, allons-y.

\- Euh oui.

Quand tous fut sorti de la salle, roxas làcha un petit air inquiet et un petit mot dans son langage natal.

« Prend soin de lui Riku. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête. »

« Compte sur moi . »

Les 3 lycéens s'en allèrent laissant Sora et Riku seul.

\- Sora...

\- Oui Riku ?

\- Comment es tu arrivé ici ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais mes parents adoptif sont super sympa.

\- Je vois...

\- Du coup, tu te souviens de rien et ni même tes relations ?

\- Euh non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

\- Je peut te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- C'quoi ton type en amour ?

\- Mon type ?

\- Oui.

\- Je dirais les femmes qui ont du caractères ! Un peu comme Kairi quoi.

Il sourit.

\- Oh, je vois.

Riku sembla blessé.

\- Et les hommes ?

\- Les hommes ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh, c'est pas possible sa voyons, je suis un mec quoi !

Il rigola en éclat. Riku lui détourna son visage qui s'assombrit de plus en plus.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Riku se leva, il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à son roi.

\- Riku ?

\- Oh pardon Sora, je vais aller me manger un truc.

\- Oh euh ok, a tal alors.

Lui dit t'il tout sourire. Riku s'en alla et sortie de la pièce, laissant Sora seul.

Sora se leva de son lit, il était encore faible, mais il se demandais pourquoi Riku lui avait posé cette question étrange, et surtout pourquoi il semblait que son cœur s'affolait, près à exploser.

Il se calma, allant passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il était dépasser par les événements.

Il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle à coté du lycée, il n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce que Riku lui avait demandé. Il rougit, ressemblant à une tomate pure. Il avait chaud, très chaud, son corps tremblotant dans tous les sens, comme si il se rappelais de quelque chose.

\- Riku...

Il murmura ces mots, il était près à exploser, il n'en pouvais plus, plus il pensait à lui, plus il se sentit bizarre.

\- Ri..ku...

Pourquoi ce prénom lui faisait t'il tant d'effet ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fit jaillir des flammes doré de ces mains.

* * *

\- Que ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que sa ?!

\- Axel ! Quelque chose d'étrange se passe avec Sora !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il …

\- Il perd le contrôle ?

\- … Allons-y

Roxas avait entendu les paroles de ces deux amis, sans réellement comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- On te laisse Roxas je reviens vite promis.

\- Euh okay Axel.

Kairi et Axel s'en allère laissant Roxas seul.

_Sora ? … Que t'arrive t'il ? Je sens ta flamme perdre contrôle …_

* * *

Plus loin Riku senti aussi la flamme de Sora.

_Sora !_

Il s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre, sachant où se trouve Sora. Il avait une sorte de radar pouvant sentir où se trouve Sora à chaque moment. Il fut étonné quand il le vit.

\- Sora ?

Celui ci le regarda et lui fit mine de ne pas s'approcher, ce qui laissant l'argenté perplexe.

\- Non Ri..ku, ne t'approche pas, je ne contrôle plus rien et …

\- Sora ?

Riku s'avança vers Sora. Celui ci fit un pas en arrière.

\- Non Riku, ne t'approche pas, quand tu t'approche sa empire !

Riku continua à s'approcher.

\- Mais arrête !

Ne se contrôlant plus, il lâcha son flot de flammes en direction de Riku.

\- Riku !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un instant avec toi

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Square enix !

**Merci pour vos review !**

**Phoenix Carmin : Tu aime jubiler toi héhé, j'aime aussi quand il perd le contrôle la voilà la suite, pas taper !**

**Minianni : Merci pour ta review, sa ma fait plaisir, et non Riku meurt pas, voyons je suis pas aussi étrange ^.^ Pour la longueur des chapitres je fait de mon mieux héhé ! En tout cas merci de me lire :)**

J'ai poster en retard cette fois ci, je m'en excuse, j'avais beaucoup de boulot (j'ai encore beaucoup d'ailleurs) à la fac, mais je ne vous oubli pas !:)

Toujours le même mode : dialogue commençant par - = langage normal

_Pensées des personnages_

_ "_Dialogue en Azurien"

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un instant avec toi

\- Riku !

Le flot de flamme s'avança vers Riku, celui ci souri, et d'un coup il sauta. La flamme finit par arriver droit vers le mur de la ruelle d'en face. Dans son élan, il s'approcha de Sora. Celui-ci rougit et se recula.

\- Ri...Riku …

\- Oui Sora, c'est moi .

\- Tu … Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça va.

\- Je... Suis désolé.

Le plus petit détourna son regard de Riku, il n'osa le regarder dans les yeux, son cœur battait bien trop vite. Le plus grand s'approcha de lui et le regarda de ses yeux émeraude, Sora ne pu le supporter.

\- Arrête d'autant t'approcher s'il te plaît, quand tu t'approche, je perd mes moyens et...

Riku rigola, cela lui rappelai de bon souvenir du passé ou le royaume d'Azuria existait encore.

Riku aurait aimé pouvoir embrasser son roi, et le blottir tout contre lui, mais il ne se le permettait pas, de peur de la réaction de son souverain.

\- Je.. Ma main me brûle …

\- Contrôle toi Sora !

Riku se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, il pu voir au loin Axel et Kairi s'avancer en courant vers eux.

Cette voix provenait de Kairi.

_Encore eux ? Mais qui sont il à la fin ?_

Riku ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ces deux là, depuis que Roxas et lui avait atterri dans ce monde ils étaient toujours là, à leur tourner autour.

Qui étaient t'il donc ?

\- Sora, calme toi.

\- Ka...Kairi ?

Sora ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kairi lui demandait de se calmer, mais surtout pourquoi elle le regardait avec ses yeux là. Il étaient triste, et plein de détermination. Ce regard le fit frissonné.

\- Ça va aller Sora, calme ton cœur.

\- Je …

\- Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle lui sourit , ce qui eu l'effet de calmer les battement de cœur de Sora faisant ainsi disparaître sa flamme puis se retourna vers Riku. Celui ci la regarda avec un air qui demandait qui es tu.

\- Riku, tu es son protecteur, qu'est ce que tu fait exactement ?!

Riku s'énerva sur le champ.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?!

\- Pour le moment ça na pas d'importance Riku. Tu te doit de protéger Sora, et faire en sorte qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ! Ne sais tu donc pas ce qui pourrait arriver si cela se produisait ?!

Riku voulu répondre, mais sachant qu'elle à raison, il ne préféra rien dire. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et se morde la lèvre inférieur.

\- Allons allons Kairi, calme toi... Il le sais parfaitement.

Axel fini par s'interposer dans la conversation des deux adolescents.

Sora lui ne prêta pas attention à la conversation, il n'y comprenait rien de toute manière. Il se contenta de se retourner, et lever les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Bon, si tu comprend ou je veux en venir, c'est bon...

\- Tch.

Riku ne les supportait plus. Au même moment il regarda Sora qui avait l'air concentré vers le ciel.

Il lui demanda donc ce qui se passait .

\- Sora ?

Celui ci ne lui répondit pas, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Kairi se retourna.

\- Qu'y a t'il Sora ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le ciel bleu. Riku se mit a secouer Sora

\- Oh Sora !

Celui ci finit par dire d'un air triste, tout en contemplant les cieux.

« Pourquoi semble tu si triste ? »

Riku fut choquer, il venait d'entendre son roi parler en Azurien, chose qu'il ne peut être possible depuis sa perte de mémoire.

\- Sora ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?...

\- Il ne l'a pas retrouvé Riku, regarde le bien, il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

Lui commenta Axel.

Sora se retourna vers Riku, celui ci le regarda avec insistance.

« Riku, mon bien aimé et protecteur, en ce moment, je suis incapable de me souvenir du passé, il semble que mes souvenirs ont été scellé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison... »

« Sora ... »

« Riku... Les moments passé avec toi me manque énormément, si tu savais... »

« Moi aussi Sora... »

Les 2 adolescents se dévorai du regard, laissant Kairi et Axel se regarder, puis il se mirent à rire.

Axel intervint.

« Vous êtes mignon ! »

Riku se retourna immédiatement,il rêvait, ou il venait d'entendre Axel parler sa langue ?

«Axel ? Tu peux parler l'Azurien ?

\- Oups...

Kairi mettait sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant comment il pouvait être aussi bête.

Sora s'avança vers Axel, celui le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître... »

« Ce n'est qu'une impression Sora. »

Sora le regarda plus fixement dans les yeux.

« Tu ment très mal tu sais ? »

Celui ci lui sourit.

« On dirait bien ahah, mais pour le moment Sora, combien de temps te reste t'il ? »

« Très peu, le scellement est assez puissant, je ne peut pas continuer à préserver ma mémoire. »

« Je vois. »

« J'y pense, mais ou est Roxas ? J'aimerai bien le voir, avant de ne plus vous connaître ... »

« Je suis là mon roi. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Roxas. Riku le fixait, l'air perplexe.

« Tu était là depuis combien de temps Roxas ? »

« Depuis le début Riku, dès que j'ai senti une perturbation dans la flamme de Sora. »

Sora commença à haleter.

« Non... Je commence à ne plus le supporter... »

« Sora ! Tient le coup, nous avons encore du temps à rattraper ! »

Riku parla désespérément, son roi lui manquait bien trop. Il ne voulait pas encore le perdre, et voir dans combien de temps celui ci pouvais surpasser son scellement.

« Sora, tu ne sais pas qui as scellé ta mémoire ? »

Roxas lui posa une question fort intéressante.

« Non, je … Je sens une sorte de mur et il est infranchissable pour le moment. »

« Je vois, pour le moment Sora, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en approcher, on ne c'est pas ce que cela pourrais te faire. »

« Si tu y tient Roxas, je n'essayerais pas de m'en approcher. »

Riku baissa la tête, il se demandait quand il allait revoir son Sora. Sora remarqua l'air triste de son amant.

« Ne t'en fait pas Riku, même si je ne te reconnais plus, tu n'as qu'à me séduire à nouveau , pas vrai ? »

Sora souriait de toutes ses dents. Riku lui lâcha un soupir, il n'y avais que lui pour dire de telle idioties.

« Kairi, Axel, Roxas, je peut m'absenter avec Riku quelque temps ? Je veux lui parler en privé »

Les trois adolescents comprirent ce que voulait le jeune roi, ils acquiescent Kairi fini par lui dire quelque phrases de mise en garde.

« Fait attention Sora, on ne c'est pas qu'elle menace s'approche à nouveau. »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Viens Riku ! »

Sora prit la main de Riku et l'emmena loin des autres.

« Sora ou m'emenne tu ? »

« Tu verra ! »

* * *

Il marchèrent et finirent par atterrir en dessous d'un cerisier en fleur.

« C'est tout toi sa. »

Riku ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Sora pris un air sérieux.

« Riku, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je serais dans cet état là, mais ne me déteste pas je t'en pris. »

Des larmes commençait à couler le long de ses joues rosie. Riku plaça sa main sur la joue de son roi, et s'approcha, petit à petit de Sora.

Le plus petit ne dit rien, ses larmes continuait de tomber.

« Ne pleure pas Sora, j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, et même mieux, je détruirais ton scellement, je te promet. »

Sora lui souri et colla sa tête contre le torse musclé de son bien aimé.

Riku le serra dans ses bras, et il restèrent comme ça quelque minutes.

D'un coup Riku desserra son petit protégé, pris son menton entre son pouce et son index, et l'embrassa.

Sora aimait cette sensation, être là ou les autres ne le peuvent, dans la bouche de son amant.

Riku avança sa langue et finit par pénétré dans la bouche de son roi. Il rencontrait la langue de Sora et tous deux, dansèrent ensemble. La sensation était trop bonne, et s'il le pouvait ils ne voudraient pas que cela s'arrête.

Quelque seconde plus tard, il du rompre ce baiser passionné pour reprendre leur souffle. Un filet de bave coula de la bouche de Sora. Riku s'approcha et lécha celui ci.

Cela fit rougir notre jeune roi, mais ce moment de bonheur de pouvais perdurer.

« Ri...Riku... »

Sora recommençait à haleter.

« Sora ! Tient bon ! »

La vue du souverain se fit de plus en plus flou, il ne pouvais résister à ce sommeil et finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Riku attrapa Sora dans sa chute et serra son poing.

« Sora, je vais annuler ce scellement, je te promet... »

Au loin Kairi avait regarder la scène.

_Tu ne dois pas te souvenir mon frère, ce n'est pas le bon moment... Si jamais ton étincelle de flamme dans ton cœur disparaît, tu mourra..._

* * *

A suivre !

Mouhahahaha... :)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Chaleur étouffante

Disclaimer: rien m'appartient, comme d'hab ! :c

Toujours le même schéma :

_pensées des personnages_

" langage en Azurien"

\- Parole normal

Je tient à m'excuser pour le moment d'attente, j'était pas mal occupé ( et je le suis encore!) alors je vous livre se chapitre, car le prochain viendra normalement dans 1 semaine (ou 2, mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible !)

Ce chapitre contient enfin une petite scène olé ! Donc z'êtes prévenu ^.^

**Merci à Miniani pour sa review ! Pour te répondre, tu as un peu mélanger ^.^ Non si Sora se souvient, il arrivera autre chose, rien avoir avec la flamme de son cœur ^.^ Mais oui si son étincelle s'éteint, il meurt :) Héhé bien vu pour kairi et Axel, tant de mystère autour d'eux ! :) Donc oui, la mémoire de Sora à été scellé. Imagine une personne perdre la mémoire, celle ci "renait" ave une toute nouvelle personnalité, vu qu'elle ne sais pas qui elle est ou qui elle était. Donc quand le roi se "réveille", il redevient "normal", ce qu'il à toujours été. Mais quand sons scellement reviens, alors il laisse place à son lui sans souvenir :) Voilà ^^**

**Merci à Phoenix Carmin pour ta review ! Bah voilà ta la suite, tu peut apprécier :p**

J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Chaleur étouffante

Le printemps touchait à sa fin, laissant place à la chaleur de l'été. Il faisait particulièrement chaud pour un début de mois de Juillet.

Sora, Riku,Axel,Kairi et Roxas étaient assis près d'une table, à la cafétéria. C'était la pause déjeuner, et le menu du jour étaient du curry et bon nombre d'étudiant savaient à quel point celui ci était délicieux.

Sora se leva pour partir chercher son repas, et pour cela il devait faire la queue, fort heureusement il n'y avait pas grand monde.

\- Il fait chaud !

Axel n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de cette chaleur, qui commençait à être étouffante , un peu trop même.

\- Cesse donc de te plaindre Axel,on à tous chaud, mais on ne peut rien y faire !

Kairi était énervée d'entendre Axel se plaindre toutes les secondes à propos du temps.

\- Moi je pense que cette chaleur n'est pas normal...

Roxas resta perplexe le long du repas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Cela attira le regard de Kairi.

\- Qu'y à t'il Roxas ? Tu me semble ailleurs.

\- Oh... Ce n'est rien, je trouve juste que cette chaleur étouffante est étrange.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, mais je le sens.

\- Je vois.

Riku regarda Roxas inquiet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi stressé.

Il jeta aussi un regard à Kairi et Axel, ces deux là ne leurs avait toujours pas avouer qui ils étaient et cela commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne nous révèle pas sa véritable identité n'a rien à demander.

Kairi se tourna vers Riku.

\- Riku, Axel et moi ne pouvons pas vous révéler qui nous sommes, pas maintenant. Mais sache que tu peut compter sur nous pour tout.

Riku resta perplexe. Pourquoi donc ne pouvaient t'il pas révéler leurs identités ? Et comment connaissaient t'il Sora et leur fonctions de gardien ? Il ne voulait même plus se poser la question.

Au loin Sora arriva avec son plateau tout content d'avoir reçu son curry.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir me remplir la panse !

\- T'étouffe pas en mangeant Sora...

Riku le regarda et celui-ci commença à engloutir son plat, un peu trop vite à son goût.

\- J'ai chaud ! C'pas possible, il fait combien ?

\- Il fait 40°C Axel.

\- Kairi, c'est pas possible ! Il peut pas faire aussi chaud !

\- Et pourtant …

\- Tout cela n'est pas normal...

Roxas en était convaincu.

Au loin un élève se plaignait aussi de la chaleur abusive. Été ou pas, cette incroyable chaleur n'était pas normal. Beaucoup le disaient mais décida de ne rien dire à son propos, juste ce plaindre.

\- C'était délicieux !

\- T'as déjà fini Sora ?!

\- J'avais super faim désolé ! D'ailleurs j'ai toujours aussi faim …

\- Tient mon curry si tu veux, je n'ai plus faim.

\- Wah ! Merci Kairi !

\- Pas de quoi !

Celle ci lui sourit, il lui sourit en retour.

\- Mange pas trop Sora, tu vas tomber malade...

\- Mais nah t'inquiètes Riku !

Plusieurs dizaine de minute étaient passé, et la température semblait grimper de plus en plus.

\- Bonjour, voici le bulletin météo, nous avons un temps sec, sans aucun vent et une température avoisinant les 50 °C, veuillez ne pas sortir de chez vous et soyez à proximité d'une source de fraîcheur, nous ne savons pas quand la température va chuter, mais d'après nos test, celle ci va continuer à grimper … Et-

Axel coupa la Télévision, entendre sa lui donnait encore plus chaud.

\- Je commence à me sentir mal...

\- Tient le coup Axel, je vais chercher des glaces si tu veux.

\- Oui je veux bien, et un ventilateur aussi, non de l'eau glacé !

\- Axel t'es un utilisateur du feu tu sais … Cesse donc de geindre, tu me donne chaud à force …

\- Kairi... Sois pas aussi méchante, y'a pas que moi qui me plaint, tous les élève se sentent mal.

\- Je sais bien …

Roxas était revenu avec des glaces en mains, il les distribua au groupe.

\- Euh … Non merci Roxas …

\- Sora ? T'en veux pas ?

\- Euh non …

\- Tu n'as pas chaud ?

\- Non …

\- Sora, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu me semble pâle.

\- Rien Roxas, rien …

\- Kairi se leva vers Sora pour constater qu'il avait une mine de plus en plus affreuse .

\- Riku, Roxas, il ne va pas bien du tout !

Riku se leva brusquement et vient vers Sora.

\- Sora ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hmm...

\- Riku … Essaye de libérer Sora de son scellement , quelque minutes suffise …

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire Kairi, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait !

\- Tu dois invoquer ta keyblade et la pointer vers son cœur pour ensuite dire Ténébras Mine.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Avant nous devrions bouger d'ici, vous ne croyez pas ?

Axel avait raison, la salle était remplis d'étudiants, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela ici.

Ils se déplacèrent donc vers une salle vide, et la température ne faisait qu'augmenter. Cela atteignait un seuil critique.

\- Vas-y Riku...

Kairi transpirait énormément, elle semblait prête à s'évanouir, comme tous le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Riku pointa sa Keyblade vers le cœur de son roi et commença à crier l'incantation.

\- Tenebras Mine !

Une lumière noire jaillit de Sora, celui ci cria de douleur.

\- Sora !

Riku lâcha sa Keyblade, et rattrapa Sora, celui ci haletait.

\- Kairi ?! Sa n'as pas fonctionner ?

\- Si Riku, regarde mieux …

\- Sora ?

Sora se leva et fit face à Riku, il lui sourit.

\- Sora... Tu vas bien ?

Sora pencha la tête pour faire signe qu'il n'avait pas compris.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me dit Riku. »

« Ah pardon Sora, j'avais oublier. »

Sora se mit à rire, bien que ce fut de courte durée.

« Riku, quelque chose est anormale ici. »

« Oui j'ai aussi cette impression. Tu as une idée ? »

Sora le regardait sans détourner son regard.

« Sora ? Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi ? »

« Riku. »

« Oui Sora ? »

« Cette chaleur ... »

Sora ne finit pas sa phrase, Roxas fixait son roi.

« Est dû à toi. »

Sora fixa Roxas et sembla étonné mais pas autant finalement.

« Tu le sais donc Roxas ... »

« Oui Majesté, je sens une perturbation dans ton pouvoir. »

Riku le coupa net.

« Comment sa Roxas ? Que veux tu dire ? »

« Que notre roi ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs... »

Kairi baissa la tête, elle redoutait ce moment depuis longtemps.

Axel chuchota à son oreille.

« Kairi, que devons nous faire ? Si il perd contrôle il pourrait tous nous anéantir ... »

Celle ci baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer faire du mal à Sora, à son propre frère. Bien que celui ci ignorait tout.

Sora se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il sembla préoccupé.

« Sora, que ce passe t'il ? Quelqu'un est derrière tout sa ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et fixa Riku, encore une fois.

« Riku. »

Sora devint triste.

« Sora que veux tu me dire ? »

« Riku, haï moi. »

Riku fut choquer par les mots de son roi, trop choqué pour pouvoir répondre.

Pourquoi son roi avait t'il dit cela ? Et devant lui surtout.

« Sora... Pourquoi me demande tu sa ? »

« Si je...Si je reste en vie plus longtemps, ce monde disparaîtra. »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas ta demande, mais jamais je te détesterais, sache le. »

Kairi eu un petit sourire, elle partit, sans dire un seul mot.

* * *

Axel la rejoint, et prit Roxas avec lui qui prit une mine boudeuse.

« Allons fait pas cette tête Roxas, viens on va jouer à un jeu. »

« Axel, il fait trop chaud pour sa . »

Roxas était énervé, Axel lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« J'aime bien quand tu t'énerve Roxy. »

Roxas devint rouge, assez rouge pour que Axel le remarque.

\- Dit donc vous deux, je suis là.

Roxas se retourna et partit à toute vitesse.

_Quel abruti celui là ! Mais pourquoi ai-je rougit ? Je ne devrais pas! Rah et zut ! »_

Roxas se plain en son for intérieur et partit rejoindre la cafet' .

Axel rit et partit avec Kairi. Celui ci posa une question.

\- On fait quoi pour cette chaleur Kairi ? Sa devient vraiment insupportable, et ce monde ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

\- Rien Axel, laissons faire Riku, il saura réussir, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire du mal à Sora, je m'y refuse !

\- Je sais bien Kairi... D'ailleurs je sais que tu ne lui fera pas de mal, car après tout, tu es capable de l'anéantir, toi sa sœur aîné.

Kairi ne répondit pas, et tous deux continuèrent de marcher.

_Sora... Je ne veux pas en arriver là, alors Riku, je t'en pris, calme le..._

* * *

« Sora je veux des explications, et tout de suite. »

Sora se retourna, il ne voulait pas faire face à Riku, il n'en avait pas la force. Il serra ses poings et finit par dire avec une voix basse :

« Je .. Pardon Riku, moi même je ne veux pas de sa, je dit vraiment n'importe quoi, je m'excuse . Mais je n'arrive pas à faire baisser cette température et la cause provient de moi, si je laisse faire, ce monde disparaîtra et tout le monde va mourir. »

Riku s'avança vers le dos de Sora et le prit dans ses bras.

« Sora, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas faire sa, si je suis ton gardien, c'est bien pour une raison . »

« Riku, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... Tu me manque tellement... »

« Tu me manque aussi mon Sora. »

Tous les deux restèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Riku descendre sa main, petit à petit vers le bas de Sora.

« Ri-Riku ! Que fais tu ? C'est pas le moment ! »

Riku n'écouta pas son roi, et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Sora puis passa sa main vers l'entrejambe de son roi, il n'était pas encore à l'intérieur de son caleçon, mais cela fit de l'effet à Sora quand même.

« Ri-Riku.. Que fais tu à un tel moment ? »

« Chut Sora. »

La voix de Riku était sensuel , elle l'était tellement que Sora lâcha un gémissement qui fit vibrer encore plus Riku.

La main de Riku commença à masser la partie intime de son amant, Sora lâcha un autre gémissement.

« Riku, arrête je t'en pris gnn ... »

Sora haletait, il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Riku d'arrêter mais son corps lui ne le voulait pas.

« Tu es déjà si dur Sora. »

« Ne dit pas sa idiot ! Gnn... A qui la faute à ton avis ? »

Riku sourit et ne compta pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il finit par prendre l'engin et le fit sortir du caleçon, laissant apparaître le membre de son Roi.

Sora ne tint plus sur ses jambes, Riku finit par l'attraper et Riku s'assied pour laisser Sora s'asseoir sur lui, toujours de dos.

Le protecteur ténébreux commença à faire des vas et viens avec sa main, ce qui fait gémir encore plus Sora.

« Tu as toujours été si sensible Sora. J'aime te mettre dans tout tes états. »

Riku dit cela avec un ton encore plus sensuel, et se mit à lui faire des bisous autour du cou.

« Riku... Hmm... Pourquoi fait tu cela maintenant ? Gnn. C'est pas le moment tu sais ? Gnn. »

« Pour te punir de m'avoir demander de te haïr Sora. Et puis sa fait si longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas fait, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. »

Riku passa son autre main sous le chemisier de Sora, et commença à lui pincer le téton, tout en continuant les mouvements de vas et viens de l'autre main. Il finit par aller de plus en plus vite.

« Riku ! Sa gnn.. Sa vient ! »

« Viens donc Sora. »

Les mouvements de la main de Riku était encore plus rapide, Sora finit par ne plus le supporter, et finit par éjaculer sur la main de Riku. »

« Par-pardon Riku ! »

« Ce n'est rien voyons, j'aime la tête que tu as, tu es si mignon mon amour. »

« Arrête donc de me taquiner ! »

« C'est un ordre ? »

« Oui ! Un ordre de ton Roi ! »

Riku se mit à rire.

« Tu as beau être mon roi amour, c'est bien le seul ordre que je n'écouterais pas. »

Riku serra son roi dans ses bras et finit par retourner Sora qui se retrouva nez à nez avec son protecteur. Il approcha son visage de Sora et finit par l'embrasser langoureusement.

Riku sortit sa langue et chercha celle de Sora, quand il la trouva celles ci se mirent à danser ensemble, Sora chercha à se retirer pour respirer, mais Riku ne le laissa pas faire et le serra dans ses bras. Il continuais à faire de sa bouche sienne. Il finit par laisser Sora respirer.

Un filet de bave coulait de la bouche de Sora et il était tout rouge.

« Oh Riku … Tu pourrais me laisser respirer quand même. »

« Je ne voulais pas, qui sais quand je pourrais te revoir amour. »

« Riku... Tu me manque aussi, sans toi je ne pourrais pas vivre. »

« Comment sa Sora ? »

« Non rien, oublie Riku. »

« Hmm. »

Sora se senti étrange.

« Riku, je commence à me sentir étrange. »

« Comment sa Sora ? »

« Je … Ah ! »

Sora se mit à hurler de douleur, Riku ne savais pas quoi faire.

« Quelqu'un, quelqu'un est entrain de me forcer à augmenter la température... ! Si je laisse faire, ce monde va se détruire! »

* * *

Plus loin Roxas tomba au sol.

_Sora … Que ce passe t'il ? Je n'arrive pas à maintenir ton énergie... Quelle est cette énergie magique ? Je .. J'ai l'impression de la connaître … Non ce n'est pas possible je dois rêver !_

* * *

\- Kairi !

\- Oui je sais Axel... Mon frère deviens hors de contrôle, si nous le laissons faire, tout ce qu'il y a ici disparaîtra, même les étudiants.

\- Kairi, tu vas devoir le faire ?

Une énergie magique sombre essaye de le contrôler à distance. Il veut sûrement que nous faisions du mal à Sora.

« AHH, Riku, enfuit toi, je t'en pris, je ne veux pas te blesser ! »

« Non Sora je ne partirais pas. »

Sora commença à se métamorphoser, laissant apparaître des cheveux noir ébène ainsi que des yeux d'un rouge écarlate.

« Cette forme... Sora ? »

Kairi arriva en courant accompagné d'Axel. Roxas arriva également, essouflé.

« Éloigne toi Riku ! »

Celui ci obéit et s'éloigna de son roi. Sora eu un rire glacial, sa voix était totalement différente, il pointa sa main vers la fenêtre et la fit exploser.

« Bon, par quoi vais-je commencer ? »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus ! A très bientôt ^.^


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'étincelle du cœur

Le voilà le chapitre après un mois ! (Oui sa fait long, suis désolé :c)

Comme je disais sur mon autre fic, avec les examens tout sa pi ma pause et enfin mes autres idée j'ai mit du temps !

Je vais cette fois ci publier plus, je l'espère ! :3

Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix :3

\- Parole normal

"Langage en Azurien"

_Pensées des personnages_

**_Merci à Minianni pour ta review ! Alors non tu te trompe, il se transforme pas en Vanitas^^ Lui c'est un autre mystère :3 Voilà le update, disolé de l'attente :)_**

**_Merci à Phoenix Carmin pour ta review ! La voilà la suite ! :3 (D'ailleurs j'veux ta suite de limitless toi è.é grr :3)_**

**_Merci à Roy D; Turquoise pour ta review! Résiste pas, tu as la suite :3_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'étincelle du coeur

« Bon, par quoi devrais-je commencer ? »

Les mots de Sora résonnait dans la pièce qui n'abritait pas le moindre bruit, juste des regards d'incompréhension tourné vers le roi. Enfin si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, il n'était pas le Sora ordinaire.

« Alors te voilà. »

Kairi s'approcha du dite Sora et se mit en position offensive. Une lumière bleu jaillit d'elle, ses pieds commença à quitter le sol et elle se trouva en lévitation.

Axel se mit à crier.

« Hey Kairi, tu vas quand même pas le tuer ?! »

« Je n'ai guère le choix Axel, il c'est éveiller vers son côté obscur. »

« Oui mais... »

« Axel, tu connais ton devoir, n'est ce pas ? »

Axel serra ses poings et était récitant quant aux ordres de Kairi.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous raconter vous deux ?! »

Riku s'interposa et fit face à Kairi.

« Riku, je comprend ce que tu ressens, mais je suis obligé de l'arrêter ou ce monde disparaîtra. »

Soudain un bruit de vitre brisé se fit entendre.

« Vous avez fini de parler ? J'en est marre d'attendre. »

Sora planait dans les airs, sa main contenait une flamme noire.

« Sora... »

La voix de Riku était basse, bien trop basse pour être entendu.

« Je n'ai pas entendu, mais c'est pas bien important. Bon, je vais réduire à néant ce monde dégoûtant. »

« Sora ! Je te l'interdit ! Ne détruit pas ce monde, détruit en aucun autre ! Tu ne sais pas l'impact que cela aura sur toi ! »

« Kairi, voyons, j'existe dans l'unique but de détruire les mondes. Un de moins, quelle différence ? »

« Celle que tu ne pourra jamais redevenir toi... Sora tu n'es pas fait pour tuer ! Si tu franchit ce pas, tu ne pourra plus faire marche arrière, je préfère te tuer avant plutôt que te laisser tuer quelqu'un. »

Un froid soudain envahit la pièce, la température chuta brusquement.

«Kairi, n'essaye pas de t'interposer ou je te tuerais aussi. »

« Je compte déjà te tuer Sora. »

Kairi mit sa main en avant, un morceau de glace pointu apparu dans le creux de sa main droite.

« Je vois tu deviens donc sérieuse Kairi. »

« Sora je ne veut pas avoir à te tuer, pas toi... »

« Ahah tu es si marrante, tu devrais faire clown tu ne trouve pas ? »

La température commença à chuter d'un seul coup. Le temps qui était brûlant n'est qu'un passé lointain.

« Je vois... Tu diminue la température... »

Sora commença à être essoufflé, cette température était visiblement le résultat de son essoufflement.

« Kairi, que fait tu à Sora ?! »

Riku cria et sorti sa keyblade en forme d'aile ténébreuse.

« Que crois tu faire Riku ? Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin. »

« Kairi, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! »

« Et que compte tu faire ? Sous cette forme rien ne peut l'arrêter... »

Sora fit apparaître une épée dans ses mains et s'envola en direction de Riku. Celui ci pu éviter de justesse le coup que Sora allait lui porter.

« Je t'arrêterais Sora, par n'importe quel moyen. »

« Oh je vois, intéressant ! »

« Riku arrête ! Tu ne peut pas le stopper ! »

« On pari Kairi ? »

Riku s'élança vers Sora Keyblade à la main et attaqua son Roi. Celui ci fit parade à son attaque.

« Sora, c'est moi Riku, reprend tes esprits. »

« Tu commence à être pénible Riku. »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre et se mit à crier aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Riku ! Dit lui que tu le haï et que tu souhaite sa mort ! On ne peut l'arrêter que par ce moyen ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais jamais je dirais sa ! »

« Il le faut ! »

« Cesser vos bavardage inutile, je vais détruire ce monde maintenant ! »

Sora incanta un feu destructeur, le monde se mit à trembler et commença à se désintégrer.

« Riku, c'est maintenant ou jamais... Sinon je vais être obligé de m'en occuper ! »

« Je... Je peut pas lui dire sa ! »

« Arrêter donc de parler tous les deux, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. »

Au loin on pu entendre des adolescents crier d'horreur et de douleur.

« Ahhhh, ma jambe ma jambe ! Mais il se passe quoi ? »

« Au secours ! Un tremblement de terre ! De la lave ! Que se passe t'il ?! »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre.

« Sora je t'en pris ! Ne franchit pas vers ton côté ténébreux ! Si jamais tu tombe dedans tu te détruira et Riku ne pourra plus rien faire pour toi ! »

« Hein ? Comment sa ? »

« Riku, écoute tu es son gardien ténébreux, tu possède un pouvoir lié aux ténèbres mais tu ne t'ai pas encore éveillé. Roxas possède la même chose. Vous êtes ceux qui maintienne Sora en équilibre parmi les deux attributs. Il c'est éveillé vers son coté ténébreux mais il a été contrôlé, bien que cela ne serait jamais arriver si tu était plus fort. »

Riku était choqué, il ne savait pas du tout cela et maintenant qu'il le savait, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour protéger son roi, mais aussi son amant.

« Que dois je faire Kairi ? »

« Tu dois le haïr. »

« Tch... Comment tu veux que je fasse sa ? »

« Dépêche toi, avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. S'il ôte une vie, il ne pourra plus rester Sora.»

« Je vois... »

Riku s'élança vers Sora et se mit à hurler.

« Je te haï Sora ! »

« Que- »

« Tu peut mourir, cela ne me fera rien ! »

En un instant la destruction s'arrêta, et Sora devint pâle. Riku commença à s'inquiéter pour son amant.

« Sora ? »

La couleur des cheveux de Sora ont reprit leur couleur naturel, ses yeux sont redevenu bleu.

Kairi redescendit sur le sol et toucha l'épaule de Riku.

« Tu as bien fait Riku... »

« Comment sa bien fait ? »

« Regarde, tout est redevenu normal. »

Sora se tenait debout, mais ne dit aucun mot.

« Sora, ça va pas ? »

Riku s'approcha de son Roi. Dès lors qu'il était à côté de lui, celui ci le repoussa violemment.

« Sora ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi Riku. »

Sora était froid, très froid envers son amant, Riku ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sora avait sa main droite plaqué contre son cœur.

« Tu me haï hein... Je vois. »

« Non Sora c'est- »

« Ne parle pas, je ne veut rien savoir. »

« Sora, écoute moi ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Sora avait brûlé Riku, une flamme non contrôlé était sortit des paumes de Sora.

« Aie. »

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. »

Sora se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie, toujours une main vers le cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Roxas et Axel.

Il regarda Axel.

« Toi tu ne pense jamais ce que tu dit. »

Il regarda Roxas droit dans les yeux.

« Toi... Je vois, ainsi c'est comme sa hein. »

Roxas ne comprenait pas e que son Roi voulait dire. Il regarda Axel qui le regarda à son tour, haussant les épaules.

Sora quitta la pièce.

« Kairi, je veux des explications ! »

« Riku... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant d'ampleur sur Sora. »

« Comment sa ?! »

« Tu l'as emmener vers une mort certaine. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Malheureusement il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Dit donc toi, tu fait de la merde et après tu reste complètement calme et froide ? Tu te fou de moi ?! »

« Calme toi Riku. »

* * *

Sora marchait le long des couloirs, essoufflé et en pleure.

« Sa fait mal... Pourquoi je me sens éteint? »

Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, il s'assit avec difficulté. Quelque minutes plus tard il cracha du sang.

« Je m'éteint alors... La vérité blesse et tue à ce que je vois... Bientôt je ne serais plus de ce monde...»

* * *

Roxas eu un pincement au cœur.

« ! Que ?! »

« Que t'arrive t'il Roxas, ça va ? »

Axel commença à être inquiet.

« Sora... Il... »

« Commence à mourir c'est sa ? »

Kairi resta de marbre malgré ces mots dur qu'elle venait de dire.

« Son étincelle de flamme dans son cœur commence tout simplement à s'éteindre. Riku à eu trop d'ampleur sur Sora. »

« De quoi ?! Tu dit que c'est ma faute ? »

« Oui Riku. Je ne pensais pas que tous les deux vous aviez autant de sentiments l'un et l'autre. »

« Riku, court et va voir Sora, ou il sera trop tard. »

Riku écouta les mots de Roxas sans plus tarder et courra rejoindre Sora.

« Je passe pour la méchante maintenant... »

« Ne dit pas sa Kairi, tu ne l'es pas... Tu n'as fait que protéger ce monde. »

« Non.. S'il meurt, plus rien n'as de sens Axel. »

« Kairi, Sora, c'est ton frère ? »

Sur ces mots de Roxas, Kairi était choqué.

« Que, comment tu le sais ? »

* * *

« Sora ! Ou es tu ?! »

Riku finit pas trouver Sora, qui était allongé par terre, mourant.

« Sora ! »

* * *

Oui je sais je coupe toujours quand c'est intéressant, me détester pas :3

J'espère sa vous a plus ^.^


End file.
